1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for use with shaving cartridges to protect the cartridge during periods of non-use.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of protective covers have been utilized with commercially available razors and razor cartridges. The purpose of such covers is basically two-fold. First, the cover protects the razor and its blade edge(s) during the different stages of its life, such as shipping and retailing, from forces which would damage the edge(s). Second, the cover protects the user from unintentionally encountering the razor's sharp blade or blades when the razor is not in use. The covers which are currently available require a removal force in the direction of separation, i.e., the cover is either pulled or pushed directly off of the razor in the direction of the applied force. The result is that covers which are subjected to a single direction force frequently become dislodged from the razor during interim steps, such as shipping, causing those uncovered razors to be discarded.
Consequently, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a protective cover for a razor which requires a force for removal in a different direction than the direction of separation of the cartridge from the cover. Such a cover would require minimal or no force in the direction of separation between the razor and the cover.